Avatar: Insane Drabbles of DOOM!
by Renuki
Summary: Drabbles for theavatar100 challenges! Almost anying goes, Love, Chaos, People being save by little kids? :P, plain insanity and more! Latest drabble: Afriad of Fish, yo
1. I Shall Live for You

Disclaimer: Don't own Avatar, and I shall never will.

Oy! Welcome to the drabbles that I write for Avatar: The Last Airbender, there might be some pairings, but mostly just general. :P You can thank coffie and my insane mind for the drabbles... Joy!

First one up, and it for a challenge from **theavatar100 **.

**Title:** I Shall Live for You.(I had a better title, but I forgot it. /annoyed)  
**Author:** renuki AKA my user name from LJ... yay.(I have to many user names that are different.../shakes her head)  
**Word Count:** 130 (Whooooohoooooooooo!)  
**Warning:** Eh, bad grammar? and someone about to kill himself? Oh! There isn't any spoken dialog here... Yes, Zip, Nein, Na-da, Nope... and whatever means no. :)  
**Challenge #34:** The Morning After

He woke up in the morning and when he remembered what happen yesterday, He started to cry.

His wife died from the grief of losing their son, and now he wondered if there was a reason to live?

Thinking of joining his son and wife, He was about to kill himself, but a messenger knocked on the door.

He learned that his brother had a son, and curiosity perked, he walked out of his room to see the newborn.

Looking at the newborn, He wondered if he should kill himself and let the little one become a mini version of his brother?

Strangely happy and grinning like a madman, He decided he can live a little longer for the child and make sure the boy doesn't become his brother.

* * *

Say hello to Angst Iroh! Yes, he was the he. :P 

Zuko is the newborn...(Dun Dun Dun!)


	2. Nevers and Wills of a AU Ozai

All Right... This _was _suppose to be the part two of Five Things That Never Happened to Ozai... but I decide it didn't fit. :P

...and being very bored or what not, I have decided to add it to Avatar: Insane Drabbles of DOOM!.

Title: Nevers and Wills of a AU Ozai.  
Word count: 458  
Warnings: Hints of Zutara, Iroh/Jun, and Zula/Jet! And just plain crazyness.

* * *

Few things Ozai will never do, again... sometimes, and what he will do.

He will never ever again trust a cunning, backstabbing, little 'monkey face', and it's(He doesn't think it deserve to be call by it's real gender) family for they exile Ozai and his family, took his throne from him, and almost kill his son!

He _will _have the 'monkey face' and his family die in the most slowest and painful death he can think of.

He will never walk in on his brother getting it... again...

He will wonder what he ever did to see that and try to stab his eyes out with something pointy, if his son and daughter stop taking them away from him...

He will never burn/abuse/maim his son and daughter.

He will _kill _anyone that try burn/hurts/maim/to kill his son and daughter with much burnage Er... I mean flames _of rage_.

He will never ask how in the heck his brother and that bounty hunter named Jun became a item...

He will find out if there was a matchmaker between them and kill that word beep out.

He will never really try to wonder how a 12 Er... 112 year old kid is the savor of the world.

He will be annoy that he had a moment of insanity to join the kid in learning how bend all the elements.

He will never join his brother in saying "When will I have grand-something?" to Zuko and that Waterbender girl named Katara.

He will be a matchmaker between Zuko and Katara, secretly, and see how far this relationship will go.

He will never burn his brother's tea, sure Iroh's face was amusing for a bit, but the pain isn't worth it.

He will drink tea with his brother and try not to burn the tea.

He will never be evil to the spirits, and so.. will not die the death of that poor idiot, who was be evil to the spirits.

He will be nice to the spirits.

He will never cheer when his son kiss the Waterbender girl.

He will smirk to himself and plan to tease his son when Zuko does kiss Katara.

He will _never_ play matchmaker between the Avatar... Er... Aang and some girl.

He will dare Iroh/Zuko/someone else to be matchmaker and watch the fun... Er.. chaos, for playing matchmaker once is enough for the former Fire Lord.

He will never allow his daughter to fall in love/marry that man named Jet... damnit.

He will tell his daughter that the _man _she _like _wants to freaking kill them, even if they are kinda of former Fire Nation nobles.(Though, he is going to sure to fix that.)

* * *

More grammar mistakes... /sigh I hope I will get better someday. :P (Though, people have been saying I am getting better. o.o) 


	3. Flames of Memories

Disclaimer: Don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

Dun dun... A another drabble from/for a challenge of **theavatar100.**

Title: Flames of Memories.  
Author: renuki (my user name on LJ, maybe I should just change it to that?)  
Word Count: 460. OO  
Warnings: ...Mad poem skills? Otherwise, I think none.  
Challenge: #35, Memory

A/N: Ahaaaa! I made my own poem! o.o I use some dialog from 12 "Storm"... yay. o.o

_Fire is all around me,  
Pain has me,  
Suffering for being outspoken, yet trying to save someone,  
Sorrow for remembering what my father did to me._

_Why? Oh, why father?  
I had the best interest for the Fire Nation in me!  
Why did you have to break my heart, father?  
Why do you want to send rookies to their deaths?  
They are loyal to you!  
And this is how you repaid them?  
Why must you send young Fire Nation soldiers to their deaths?  
Loyalty shouldn't be repaid like this..._

A fourteen year old boy was trying to sleep, but he kept on rolling around in his bed in pain.

"_You will fight for your honor."_

The boy whimpered and put one of his hands on burn scar on his face.

"_Raise and fight, Prince Zuko!"_

Shaking his head slowly, Iroh, who was outside his nephew's room, listened painfully to his nephew's cries of pain, he wondered if Zuko will ever forget this painful memory.

"_You will learn respect and suffering shall be your teacher."_

Screams of 'No, Father! Don't do that! Father! I am loyal to you and the Fire Nation!' come from the boy.

_Painful scream and flames biting on a young one's face..._

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhha!", Zuko woke up and put his face in his sweat hands, he whimpered to himself. He said faintly as he tried not to cry, "Why can't it leave me? I don't want to remember."

Opening the door of Zuko's room slowly, Iroh looked in to see the boy with his head in his hands silently shaking from the cries, Iroh said softly, "Prince Zuko?"

Zuko looked up with tears threatening to escape his eyes, Zuko said softly, "Yes, Uncle?"

Iroh tried not to have his heart break from looking at his nephew, and asked, "May I come in?"

His nephew nodded his head, Iroh walked in and took a seat on Zuko's bed, and tried to decide how to comfort Zuko. Deciding on what to do, Iroh spoke calmly, "Prince Zuko, you can cry on my shoulder, let it all out."

Zuko tried not to show his sniffing, and said stubbornly, "I am not crying, Uncle." Zuko tried to hide his tears by putting on a mask.

Iroh smiled faintly and pointed to the tears that are falling from mask, he said kindly, "And what is that, Prince Zuko? Sometimes, it better to let it out and not hold it in you. Do you want to later now just break down in tears?" Iroh smirked at his nephew.

The mask broke and the scared child looked through, Zuko started to cry on his uncle's shoulder, and Iroh slowly patted him comfortably on the back.


	4. Kindness From a Animal

Disclaimer: Like heck I own Avatar!

All right, this is for a challenge of theavatar100 and Masako Moonshade's challenge "Zuko's New Pet"...

Is it me? or is mostly of my drabbles have Zuko and Iroh in them? o.o

* * *

**Title:** Kindness From a Animal.  
**Author:** renuki(my username from LJ.)  
**Word Count: **569(Oh... bugger.)  
**Warnings**: None.  
**Challenge:** #36, "I'm sorry, I wasn't listening." 

A/N: Does this even fit the challenge? Is it too words? o.o

Feeling something wet and cold touching his face, Zuko opened his eyes to see a little, black puppy sitting on his chest with it's face near his, the puppy waged it's tail and yipped at Zuko. Zuko glared at the puppy, he moved to get sit up, the puppy moved off his chest and sat on the ground staring innocently at the prince, Zuko growled at the puppy. "Go away..."

Iroh, who was sleeping nearby, woke up when he heard Zuko yelling, he looked around the forest and had his eyes land on the puppy, Iroh smiled and got off from the where he was sitting. Walking over to Zuko and the puppy, he keeled down to look at the puppy better, he said nicely, "What a cute looking puppy!"

The puppy looked at Iroh and barked at him as it waged it's tail, Iroh petted it, and the puppy yipped happily. Iroh looked at Zuko and spoke, "Zuko, I think this puppy followed us from the village we left yesterday."

Zuko twitched and glared at the puppy, he growled out, "Why did it follow us?"

Iroh shrugged and grinned as the puppy woofed at the Fire Prince, he said laughingly, "I think it noticed you need some more companionship."

Zuko twitched violently and glared at Iroh and the puppy. "I don't need more _companionship_, Uncle." he turned to the dog and said annoyingly, "Go back to where you came from, dog."

Whimpering and sulking, the puppy stared at Zuko with sad puppy eyes, Shaking his head, Iroh scolded his nephew. "Now, Prince Zuko, do you really think this puppy can make it back to the town? I know you not that cruel." The Dragon of the West smiled at the puppy and said kindly, "We are going to have to take you with us, now what should we call you?"

Doing his best not to looking at puppy eyes, Zuko almost snorted smoke in anger and glared at his uncle. "Uncle, the _puppy _followed us from the village for few miles, I am sure it can find it's way back." he continued on with his little rant, "We _aren't _taking it with us!"

Seemly not hearing what Zuko just said, Iroh named the puppy, the puppy stopped being sad for a second and yipped happily at the old man. "You shall be called Honmungau."

You know when I said he almost snorted smoke out in angry? Well, now... smoke was coming out and look like he _was _about to shoot a fireball at his uncle, he shouted, "Uncle! Did you not hear me?"

Iroh looked up and was not surprise to see smoke around his nephew, he shook his head, "Sorry, Prince Zuko, I didn't hear you, I was naming Honmungau."

The puppy ,now named Honmungau, looked up curiously at the hands that are now on fire, the puppy moved near the Fire Prince and rubbed it's head on his leg as it yips at him, Ingoring the puppy, Zuko glared and growled out, "_Uncle,_ we can't take Hon-The puppy with us!"

Iroh gave Zuko the puppy eyes, and said sadly, "Why not? It might help you with your training..."

The puppy joined the uncle in doing the powerful puppy eyes, Zuko twitched and sighed, "All Right."

Iroh smiled and the puppy waged it's tail and yipped happily at Zuko.


	5. I Will Not Allow You to Die

Disclaimer: ...Do really you think I own Avatar/Hides her plans to take over Nick. behind her back ...What/smiles**  
**

**  
Title:** I Will Not Allow You to Die.  
**Author:** renuki(...Oh you get the idea by now. o.o)**  
Word Count:** 692 after a small or so edit and the words added from the beta read.  
**Warnings:** None. o.o ...Unless having OCs in here counts.  
**Challenge:** #37 Second Chances  
**Notes:** This happens before the events of "I Will Live for You." So, it is like a a pequal.

:P

A/N: ...Oh okay, I think I have too many words for the challenge. o.o Oh well, you can blame the idea from what gladdecease said on "I Will Live for You."(On LJ. :P). See? I did run with the idea. :P

* * *

A loud 'NO!' was shouted out from the depths of Spirit World, A fiery phoenix looked up in surprise. "Now, why did Xai Mei yelled that out?"

The fire bird flew to where the yell was heard, she landed near a female wearing a red and white priestess robe. The female was shaking her head, she looked up when the bird asked, "What is wrong, Xai Mei?"

Xai Mei looked worried to the phoenix as she told what was wrong, "Today, the wife of the Fire General Iroh has just killed herself from the grief of her son dying." Xia Mei got even more worried as she continued, "Tomorrow in the morning, Iroh will kill himself to join his son and wife, I must find a way to keep him alive tomorrow... He can't die! If he does die, Fire Prince Zuko will likely go insane if he ever get sent to hunt down the Avatar!"

The bird stared and almost shouted out, "He'll do what? Hm... Thats not good, Wait!" she gave a bird grin and continued joyfully, "I think I have a idea to save the old man!"

Xai Mei looked hopeful and said with a begging tone, "Oh! What is the idea?"

The bird stretched her wings and said to the seer, "Follow me, I shall show you the person, who will help my idea."

A little later, a young man, who was leaning on a tree, almost jumped out his skin when a phoenix landed near him, he stared at the bird and asked hesitantly, "What do you want, spirit?"

The phoenix smiled, well, as much as a bird can smile and waited for a woman in priestess outfit to catch up with her, when the seer did catch up, the bird answered the young man, "You are Iroh's son, right?"

The young man nodded his head, and said, "Yes, my name is Shen, is it something about my father you want to speak me about?"

The phoenix nodded her head andsaid pleasantly, "Yes, it is about you father, but we have to wait for Xai Mei to catch up and then we will tell what this is about."

Xai Mei caught up to the phoenix and started to catch her breath, the bird quipped, "Took you long enough." The seer of the future, the past and the present glared at the phoenix and growled out.

"Shut up. I am not as fast as you!" She glanced at the young man and blinked, she spoke, "Iroh's son? ...What are you planing?"

The bird grinned mischievously and nodded her head to Shen, she said, "I will tell you after you tell the kid what you told me a few minutes ago."

The seer glanced at the fire bird and shook her head, she told the young man what she said to the phoenix before. By the time she was done, Shen stared in shock. "No..."

Xai Mei gazed at the phoenix and said, "I have said what I had to say, now what is your plan?"

The phoenix nodded her head, and observed Shen. "Would you do anything to keep you father alive?" She waited to see what Shen will say or do, Shen nodded his head, and she continued, "Good, then I can reincarnate you as Zuko... Do you still want do it? Be warn, you will not remember that you are Iroh's son, you will be Zuko through and through."

Xai Mei and Shen stared in shook at the bird, Xai Mei said first, "You want to do what? Are you sure... this will allowed?"

Shen looked thoughtful and spoke up, "I will do it."

The phoenix smiled and nodded her head, "Let do it then, Xai Mei, I don't care if it not allowed, I am going to help that old man."

After the phoenix did what she had to, to do the reincarnation, Xai Mei shook her head and remarked to the bird. "You are on your own if anyone decide you over step your boundaries, you do know that?"

Joi Saang smirked and nodded her head. "Yes."

* * *

A/N: Joi Saang means raise from the dead, rebirth. 

...What?

Xai Mei is just a name I made up. :P

Psst! Sorry about confusing any of you! o.o


	6. Dog Eating the Sock

Disclaimer: .../Lazily points to the last few chapters's disclaimers

**Title:** Dog Eating the Sock.(..What?)  
**Author: **renuki  
**Word Count**: 241(Yay!)  
**Warnings**: ...None! I think.  
**Challenge:** #38, Domestic Chores (...Watch me as I only have a tiny part of the drabble fit the challenge!)

A/N: The return of Honmungau, who still hasn't got a gender yet!(I am thinking of doing female. ) ...You know? I almost wanna do a drabble that happen after this one which Sokka asking why one of his socks have bite marks in them. :P -poke the drabble- Maybe if you look hard enough there could be some Zutara here.../Pokes

* * *

Katara was grumbling as she was doing laundry near a river, she was cleaning one of Sokka's smelly socks, she grumbled, "Why can't Sokka clean his own socks." 

She heard a noise nearby her, she glanced to see... a black puppy chewing on Sokka's another sock, she stared hard at the puppy, however, before she could took the sock away from the puppy, she heard a very familiar voice snarling. "Where are you, Honmu- Dog?"

Walking away from the woods, Zuko strode southwards, looking for the errant puppy,

Zuko noticed Katara staring at him, he stared back. The puppy observed from eating the sock as it felt the tension between the benders, the puppy crocked it's head to the side and wondered if it should yip to break up the tension or not. Zuko broke the staring contest and walked over where the puppy was, he picked up the puppy. The puppy woofed sadly as it was taken away from the sock it was chewing on, Zuko just shook his head and strolled back to where he had come from.

Katara's voice made him stop for a second, "What is the puppy's name?"

"...Honmungau." he said over his shoulder, he continued his walk.

"...Are you going to ask me where the Avatar is?"

Zuko glanced over his shoulder, and said, "Not this time."

Katara sat and stared in shook for while even after he left.

* * *

Edit:.../Smack her forehead I forgot the 'n' in Honmungau... thus it is now fixed!  



	7. Out of the Frying Pan, and Into the Fire

**Title: **Out of the Frying Pan, and Into the Fire.  
**The other title:** From Bad to Worse...(O.o)  
**Author:** renuki AKA Veglma at LJ, yo!**  
Word Count:** 163 (Whooo! I am staying away from 600ish words. :P)  
**Warnings:** None, unless I manage to make Gyatso OOC. :P  
**Challenge: #39:** Degringolade

A/N: My... I wrote something that wasn't about Zuko and/or Iroh! Though, Fire Nation did get mention. :P

"What?" The head monk almost yelled out, and a another monk shouted angrily out.

"How could he run away from his Avatar duties! The world needs him!"

Gyatso gazed at the monk that shouted and barely hold in his snarly reply, he answer with a hint of anger, "You are the ones that made him run away in this storm!"

The head monk hold up one of his hands for silence, before the angrily monk could retorted back, he said calmly. "Calm yourselves. After this storm is done, we will-"

Screams were heard from outside, the head monk stopped speaking and stared at the doorway. "Master Monks!" A young monk come running into the room, he was sweating profoundly and was staring with fear in his eyes.

The head monk asked, "...What going on outside?" Even if he had a idea, he hoped it was wrong.

A lightning bolt stroke behind the young monk as he said scared, "The Fire Nation is attacking!"


	8. Close Thine Eyes, Child

**Disclaimer: **...Zzzz.../hold up a sign that said she doesn't own Avatar. Zzzz...

**Title:** Close Thine Eyes, Child.  
**Author:** renuki AKA Veglma at LJ. :P  
**Word Count**: 169, yo!  
**Warnings:** Um... Weirdness?  
**Challenge**: Non-Challenge.

A/N: Um... O.o...Before you ask, no! I will not tell who was the child. .

My name isn't important, for I'm a assassin. Assassin never give out their names, for we are shadows waiting for our chance to strike.

My last job is to kill... a child, the child is from a royal family.

Yes, I am suppose to kill a child. Heh, I know what you think, you think it is cruel to kill a child, even if the child is from enemies of my kingdom.

It is cruel, but as a assassin, we are suppose to have no emotion whatsoever, for feelings are the death of us.

But...

As I stand over the child, who was surprisingly not crying, stared calmly with golden eyes at me. I feel a slight emotion growing inside of me, I shake my head and gaze at the child.

"Sorry, little one, but you must go."

I feel something wet on my cheeks, and to my surprise it is tears.

_What...?_

"..Good bye, little one."

This will be my last...

The blade slowly flash down.


	9. Payback Can Be Sweet

**Disclaimer:** ...Me own Avatar? HAH! Yeah, and my hair is pink!

**Title:** Payback Can Be Sweet.. or Just Plain Mean.  
**Author:** renuki AKA my username in LJ.  
**Word Count:** 378(Ahhhhhh! I went back to being wordy:P)  
**Warning:** One mention of the word naked and crossdessing... I think.  
**Challenge:** #40 - Cringeworthy

A/N:...What? This was one of the few entries in theavatar100 that might not make you go, "AHH! MY EYES! THEY BURN!". ...Now on with the weirdness(or not)!

A young Iroh was running down some corridor in the Fire Palace, Ozai was following behind him cursing, Ozai growled out, "Damnit! Why did I have to listen to you and help you with that damn prank?"

Iroh laughed heartily and said, "Come on! It was fun, you have to agree with that!"

Ozai just glared and cursed under his breath, Iroh was about to say something when he run into someone, he looked up to say he was sorry and flinched when he saw who it was. Ozai saw that his brother stopped and was about to growled out something out when he saw who was standing in front of Iroh, he went paler than normal.

The man was standing in front of Iroh was staring at both boys with a hint of mischief in his amber eyes, his black hair and clothing was dripping water. One of his sleeves had make up smears on it, Iroh backed away and smiled faintly to the man, and said, "...Eh, hello, Uncle."

The uncle smirked evilly, and said very calmly, "Hello, nephews... You know? That prank of putting make up on my face and then when I opened the door of my room, icy cold water was dumped on my head... It would have work if you didn't stay and laugh aloud when you saw the result of the prank."

With that said, the uncle reached out his hand and laid his hand on one of Iroh's shoulder blades, he grinned at the discomfort that Iroh and Ozai was showing, he said pleasantly, "I think the boys that did the prank need to pay for it, _right_?" After those words, the uncle gave a very evil smile to the boys.

Iroh and Ozai both groaned as they dread the uncle's idea of payback.

As for what happened, let's say both boys were dropped naked into Komodo Rhino's urine and then after that when they cleaned themselves from the Komodo Rhino's dung, the boys were forced to dress up as girls and flirted with some guards from the Palace.

In a slightly different note, the Fire Lord tried to murder his brother after he learned of what he did to the Fire Lord's sons.


	10. Mad Genius's Interesting Quirk

**Disclaimer: **Don't. OWN. DARNIT!

**  
Title:** Mad Genius's Interesting Quirk.  
**Author**: renuki AKA my username at LJ.  
**Word Count:** 83(OO NOT WORDY! THE WORLD IS GOING TO END! ...or not.)  
**Warning**: None.  
**Challenge**: #41 Quirks

* * *

Bumi had one interesting quirk.

It's not his strange laugh, not his weird sense of fashion, not the fact that he had a rabbit-somethingas a pet, not his bad puns, not the fact he refurbished his chambers almost all the time.

No, the love of messing with people's brains isn't a quirk... I am sure of it.

His interesting quirk, is the fact he can do any of his other quirks no matter the situation or the mood.

* * *

A/N: ...What? Bumi needs love... darnit:P  



	11. Muisc Night

**Disclaimer:** ...You think you would figure by now that I am not the owner of Avatar.

Before I go to the drabble, thank to all who spend a bit of their time to look at the stories here. I managed to have 1180 hits for the stories. /Grin

**Title: **Music Night(...Need a better title, methinks.)  
**Author:** renuki(AKA me at Lj.)  
**Word Count: **196(...Wordy again!)  
**Warnings:** None  
**Challenge:** #42 Culture and Music

A/N: This better fit the challenge. :P

A angry voice of a young man yelled at a old man, who was standing in front of a open door, "No, Uncle, I will not go to Music Night and I will not play the Suungi Horn!"

The old man smiled with a hint of sadness and nodded his head to the young man, "All right, Prince Zuko."

Iroh closed the door and walked up to the deck of the ship, Zuko grumbled to himself as he wondered what made him let his uncle make the Music Night. He went back to his meditation that Iroh interrupted, when he knocked on the door, after a few minutes, he opened his eyes when he heard a song from Music Night sounding through his room.

He growled and tried to go back to meditating, but the haunting sound of the music will not leave him alone, his right eye started to twitch as he stood up from where he was seating. He walked out of his room and strolled up to the deck.

Singing the haunting, mysterious song, Iroh noticed in a corner of one of his eyes a figure in the shadows watching Music Night, he smiled and continued the song with the instruments.


	12. Defeat

Disclaimer: ...I own Avatar when pigs fly. /Waits ...Aw, no flying pigs.

**Title: **Defeat(What? I thought it was better than "Don't let our deaths be in vain.")  
**Author:** renuki( AKA me at LJ)  
**Word Count**: 265(I like being wordy. :P)  
**Warnings:** None... unless mention of blood make you cringe. .  
**Challenge: **#43: Sacrifice

A/N: I wrote Iroh yet again! Weeeeee! Take a guess when this take place!

A general with blood all over him was kneeling on the ground with his hands holding up his body from falling to the ground, he stared sadly at the bloody dirt. Soldiers were fighting for their lives against the enemy soldiers, many were dying in the heat of the battle. A soldier of the general glanced at him and yelled, "General! Please, run! You have to get away before the enemy kills you!"

The general laughed bitterly and said to his soldiers, "We lost against the famous city, we must pay for our failure... I shall go down with my army."

The soldier shook his head and let the other soldiers fight as he tried to talk with the general. "Sir, we are giving our lives so you can leave! Don't make our deaths be in vain!"

The general lifted his head up and stared at the soldier, undeceived, the soldier tried again, "General, leave! Stay alive, please, you must live! There is still reason for you to live, live for your family! If not for your family, then live to find a way to end this war before more of the young and the old die to no purpose!"

The general made up his mind and got up from the ground, he nodded his head to the soldier. "Good bye."

The soldier smiled and went back to the fight, the general ran as far as his legs would let him from the bloody battlefield.

All those soldiers died that day, but the Dragon of the West shall not forget them and their deaths.


	13. Ozai Isn't Amuse at All

**Disclamer:** ...God have mercy on Avatar characters if I did own Avatar: The Last Airbender...

Note! This drabble make fun of Mary Sues... if for some reason, it annoy you and you decide to flame me... I will use the flames to set something on fire. :P

Now, to the drabble!

Title: Ozai Isn't Amuse at All.  
Word Count: 646-ish(WORDY! WEEEE!)  
Warnings: Plain insanity, blood, and a good reason why I shouldn't(or should) write when I am sick, it make me write crack. :P  
Challenge: #44, Ye Olde Cliche (this time with disco!)

A/N: I was going to try something else, but I decided to try to finish off the Cliches for the Mary Sues that sleepygeeky(from LJ and at theavatar100) started. :p

I wonder if I should poke fun at the spelling of the fanfics as well... Hm...

Yes, I know I named her Mary Sue, it was either that or Yumi Baka (AKA making funny of the people, who use Fangirl Japanese names in their stories. :p)

...Yeah, I know, I made up a new "---"-bending, but it was either from the fact I am insane or I felt like poking fun at the "OMG! I CAN DO "---"-BENDING. Im the greatst, lolololol!" like thing. :p

* * *

From the flames around his throne, Ozai stared at the guard, who was holding up a another guard that was crying his eyes out and rambling about how much his eyes burn.

"What?", asked the Fire Lord, who didn't believe what he heard.

The guard, who was holding the other, replied, "He not speaking in full sentences, but from what I gather, there is a girl here that call herself the "All-powerful Avatar" and that she had bright green hair and bright green eyes that change color with her emotion."

Before Ozai could reply back, the door to the throne room was opened, a young girl with bright green hair and bright green eyes walked in, she was wearing a low-cut red dress with golden dragons designs on the front and back, she had hair that reach to her knees. There were many faces of 'What in the name of Agni is that thing?', 'What the hell?', and Ozai took one glance at her and decided that she will not make out this room alive.

He growled out at to her, "Who are you?"

She said cheerfully to Fire Lord Ozai as her eye color change to pink, "I am Mary Sue the avatar and I am master of Fire-bending, Water-bending, Earth-bending, Air-bending, War and Peace-bending, Thunder-bending, Shadow-bending, Light-bending, Beast-bending, Ice-bending, and Mind-bending. I'm here to kill you Fire Nation Fire Lord!"

There were cries of 'Thunder-bending? How can you bend sound?', 'War and Peace-bending? What the heck? How can you do that?', 'Don't Water-bending cover Ice-bending?', '...But, there is only four elements!', '...So, you bend minds, riiiight.', 'Fire Nation Fire Lord? Wha..?', '...I thought that there is only one Avatar and that one is a male Airbender."

Ozai blinked and scowled at her, he remarked, "And why do you want to kill me for? I don't remember doing anything to you." He got off his throne and started to walk over to her.

She,with her eyes changing to dark blue, started to do a monologue about him killing her parents when she was six, she had to steal to live, she cried when the day of her parents' death come, she found out that she was the most powerful Avatar when she was ten, she would forgive him if he give his son's hand in marry to her, she -

Ozai, who was sure he never killed her parents and wished to thank whoever did kill them, interrupted the insane girl and said with dangerously calm, "You miss your parents?"

She blinked and said, "Yes."

Ozai smirked evilly and drawled out, "I can have you meet your parents..."

Mary Sue looked at him with white eyes, "You mean you can? How?"

Ozai stabbed his arm through her stomach and smirked, he laughed evilly, "This way! I will sent you to them!", he took out his hand and continued, "I will rip you apart and burn the pieces!"

--1

The scene after this was censored, so... look at this cute little kitten, look at it's eyes, and be happy!

Small print: and let the kitten claim your soul!

--1

Ozai stood in puddle of blood and gore, he was cover in blood and smirked insanely evil, the guards stared in shock as he lit the pieces of the girl's body on fire.

Guard's comments on the scene were the following: "...That was little overkill...", "YES! THE THING IS DEAD!", "Did he really have to tear her apart?", "Holy...", "...So much about being the 'All-powerful Avatar'...", "I still want to know how you can bend War and Peace!"

Mary Sue come to the Spirit world, the spirits send her to meet Koh.

I bet you can guess what happened next, right?


	14. Confessions of A Dead Man

**Disclaimer:** ...Are you getting tried of the disclaimers yet? ...and no, I don't own Avatar.

**Title: **Confessions of A Dead Man.  
**Author:** renuki/Veglma**  
Words Count:** 123  
**Warnings: **WEIRD! o.o  
**Challenge:** # 45 Confessions

A/N: Okay... This was suppose to be something different, but I forgot what it was suppose to be. :P ...So, ya are stuck with this weird drabble that I thought up in few mintues. :p

Parts of the last page of the Fire Lord Souzen's journal:

_As I lie on my death bed..._

I wonder and ponder...

Will the mothers of the Fire Nation ever forgive me for sending their loved ones to this bloody war?

Will I ever be forgiven for ordering the killing of the innocent people of Air Nomands?

Will I ever be forgiven for making the Water Tribes and Earth Kingdom send their young and men to battle?

Will I ever be forgiven for this war I started?

I will die before I can do anything to stop this war...

But, I hope someone of my blood will end this war someday.

May this bloody war end.

For I regret starting this bloodbath. 


	15. What Comes Around, Goes Around

Disclaimer: Oh come on, you know I don't own Avatar... :)

Title: What Comes Around, Goes Around.  
Author: renuki/Veglma  
Words Count: 114  
Warnings: Nothing, UNBETAED!  
Challenge: #46 Et tu, Brutus?

A/N: ...I wrote Ozai AGAIN! O.o Well, if anything, I like the title. Pardon the grammar mistakes, it didn't get beta yet. :p

From the dark shadows, Ozai listened to the news that the guard was saying, Ozai calmly repeated what he heard.

"So, my failure of a son and traitor of a brother joined the Avatar?"

"Yes, lord."

"My powerful daughter was defeated by her weakling brother?"

"...Yes, lord."

A pause.

"Leave me."

"Yes, lord.", the guard left as he thank Agni for keeping his head.

Ozai stared at the celling, and said to the empty throne room, "So you fail me as well, Azula. Bah, look like I have to kill my brother and _son _myself."

He tried to ignore the feeling that his bad deeds are about to come back and bite him back.


	16. Don't Make the Spirits Mad

Disclaimer: Look, I don't own Avatar... and I shall ever will. XD

Title: Don't Make the Spirits Mad.  
Author: Renuki/Veglma  
Word count: 133ish  
Warnings: Being mean to poor Zhao. :P  
Challenge: #47 Spirit

A/N: Again, I was going to do Ozai, but I like this idea a little better, that and I didn't wanna think up a name for the Love spirit. XD

* * *

Push and Pull.

That what the Ocean spirit and the Moon spirit's life work was.

Until one day...

A stuck-up Fire Nation _Admiral _decided he will be a legend for killing the Moon spirit.

More likely he would be known for his legendary stupidly in that regard.

With the help of the Avatar, Ocean spirit started it's rampage on the Fire Nation Navy ships.

The rampage continued until one princess, who had been touched by the Moon spirit, gave her life for the Moon spirit to be alive again.

Then the Ocean spirit went hunting for the man that killed Moon spirit, when it found him, the mad spirit dragged him into the water.

Moral of this story?

Don't make the spirits mad.

Unless you have a death wish.


	17. Oh dear

Disclaimer: Don't own Avatar and too lazy to make a funny disclaimer. :P

Title: Oh Dear...  
Author: Renuki/Veglma  
Word Count: 119  
Warnings: ... Plain badness? XD  
Challenge: #48 The Law

A/N:... I don't know what I think of this, but I think I like the last part. XD

* * *

After his sleeping bag was ruined by some damp dirt and _unmentionable things_, Momo eating his breakfast , and other things that shouldn't be mentioned.

Sokka decided to go clean himself up and to have time alone to sulk.

In a spring, Sokka was having his bath, and growled to himself.

He glared up to the sky and yelled, "Can THIS day get any worse? CAN IT?"

Cue, Azula heard the noise and went to check it out, she walked right into the place Sokka was.

Insert Sokka cursing the spirits here!

Somewhere else in the future or not,

A man blinked to himself and shook his head, "Why am I having the feeling someone was cursing my name?"


	18. Honor for the Dead

Disclaimer: -sees lawyers- um...Idon'townAvatar... LOOK BEHIND YOU! -runs away-

Title: Honor for The Dead.  
Author: Renuki/Veglma  
Word Count: 220  
Warnings: May be very bad?  
Challenge: #50, Historical

A/N: Hm... I don't thinks if the title fits. ...I think I manage to mess up Sengoku's era info, Pardon the bad-ness. o.O

* * *

_Somewhere in a tavern during the Sengoku Era,_

"You know what I heard? In the city Honnoji, 'The Demon' Ozai killed himself after being betrayed by one of his officers," a man said to his friends as he took a drink from his sake. They blinked in surprised and then started to talked among themselves.

Two men wearing hooded cloaks, sat near the gossiping men, the taller one looked up from his drink and listened to the gossip. The smaller man, who stop drinking his tea, watched the other man.

He asked, "Nephew?"

The nephew glazed at the uncle and replied, "Uncle, finish your tea, we are going to Honnoji." The young(?) man got off his chair and went to pay for their drinks, the old man pondered the reason why his nephew would want to go there.

After they got out of the tavern, the old man asked his nephew the question on his mind, "Why are we going to that city for?", the man was fearfully for the answer.

The nephew looked over his shoulder, and said, "I am going to pray at my father's grave, we may not have seen eye to eye when my father was alive, but I will give him honor of saying one last good-bye."

The uncle smiled at his nephew.


	19. Place Your Bets

Disclaimer: ...The day I own Avatar: The Last Airbender is the day the world ends.

Title: Place Your Bets! (What?)  
Author: renuki/Veglma  
Words: 266  
Warnings: Just dialog of strange-ness o.o, and spoilers for "Bitter Work"!  
Challenge: #51 Sarcasm

A/N: ...o.O ...This is strange, I just wrote a drabble WITH just about dialog. o.o

_Italic is the Fire Spirit._  
**Bold is the Earth Spirit.**  
Air Spirit is underline.  
Water Spirit is normal.  
_**Italic and Bold is Fire and Earth Spirits speaking the same word at the same time.**_

_**

* * *

**_

"...Did he just..?"

"Promise to not to eat meat and not to use sarcasm when he finally get out? Yes."

"_15 gold on him breaking it as soon as he get out!"_

"**You on, I raise the bet to 30!"**

"_I hope you are ready to lose that gold."_

"**Bah! I will win this bet, fire pansy!"**

"_Hey! H-"_

"Um... you do know that in the spirit world THERE is no need for gold and we don't even have any gold at all here, Fire Spirit and Earth Spirit?"

"_**So?"**_

"Sigh Do I have to say this again? The-"

"Aha, save your breath, Air, they aren't going to listen to you."

"But, Water Spirit..."

"No, buts."

Later,

"**DAMN YOU! YOU JUST HAD TO USE SARCASM, YOU DAMN WARRIOR OF THE WATER TRIBE!"**

"_..Bwahahahahahahahahahahahaha!"_

"...Earth Spirit? You do know it just gold, and we don't need it at all?"

"**Air Spirit, shut it!"**

"..."

"Male pride at it finest..."

"**Oh, shut it, Water Spirit."**

"_...Aha, come on, Earth Spirit, it was just 30 gold pieces..."_

"**You will RUB it in my face until the end of time."**

"_No, I will not! I will only rub it in your face for a bit!"_

"**...Yeah, right..."**

"..."

"What with the confuse face, Air?"

"...What is male pride?"

"_**..."**_

"...Please, tell me you are just using sarcasm..."

"_Sarcastic Wow, the master of knowledge is asking such a simple question that she-"_

"Hey...! It was a reasonable question!"

"_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiight."_

"Oh, thank you for agreeing, Mister Wit..."

"..."

"**..."**

"_...Where in the heck did you learn how to do a good comeback?"_

"Not telling."


	20. Windows to the Soul

Disclaimer: I OW-/stares

Okay, I don't own Avatar, but I own a sense of humor!

...What?

Title: Window to the Soul  
Word Count: 98(So close to 100!)  
Author: renuki/Veglma  
Warnings: None  
Challenge: #52 Mirrors

A/N: You have three guesses on who who. XD

AKA who is being spoke of and who's POV it is.

**----**

"_The eyes are the mirrors to the soul."_

The old saying that his uncle once said came back to him when he stared into the eyes of his father.

Those eyes were of a scarred and lost soul; a soul, who was crying silently for help.

A perfect mirror for that tortured soul.

But, he can't help, for his father would likely try to killed _him_ if he did try to help.

The young man looked again at his father's eyes and felt pity for the Fire Lord, but he would not say it out loud.


	21. For Our Country

Disclaimer: 'You give lo-' Wha? What do you mean I have something to do?

...Oh.

I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender.(That's a good thing, to.)

Title: For Our Country.(What? I can't think of something better yet. XD)  
Word Count: 100 for now.  
Author: renuki/Veglma.  
Warnings: Second Person, yo!  
Challenge: #53 Line

A/N: Yeah... I wrote in second person, and it about Fire Nation... yet again! XD

---

I wonder if I would even get a 100 word drabble? XD

You are a passionate, and proud Fire Nation soldier.

You would give up your life for your country.

Yet, you weep at the disgrace the Souzen bloodline is bringing to the Nation.

You pray for a carrier of that bloodline to bring praise back to Fire Nation.

You ponder if it could be the Dragon of the West... or perhaps the son of the Fire Lord?

The thoughts of your country being bloodthirsty killers, that wouldn't know the meaning of peace if it hit them on the head, makes your soul cry silently.

Please, let it be soon, you beg.


	22. The Risk

Disclaimer: i liek wsih to own avtaar the lsat airbneder but i cant wahhhhhhh

/gets bicked for writing that/ Hey!

Tite: The Risk.(...Whhhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaa?)  
Author: renuki/Veglma  
Words Count: 100 ( I thought it was going to be 102 with the beta reading. o.O)  
Warnings: One Person, I guess?  
Challenge: #54 Gamble  
A/N: Does this make any sense? Because, I had to do quite a bit of cutting and stuff to make it 100.

Sorry, if it's confusing!

...Psst, take a guess on who's POV it is. :P

Unlike my _dear_ brother, I was a master gambler.

I'm taking a risk with this, but it shall be worth the effort, ...I hope.

My idea to send my son into banishment to make him a better Fire Lord has got to be one of the riskiest plans ever.

Again, that's if my idiot brother will even go with my son, but he loves him like his own _-dead-_ son...

Years later, my son joins with the Avatar's group to end my 'reign of terror', I almost laugh aloud in joy, for my plan was a success.


	23. Sinner's Repentance

Disclaimer: ..THE POWER OF GREYSKULL! ...Doesn't help me own Avatar.

Darn.

Title: Sinner's Repentance.(Oy, I LOVE THIS TITLE! )  
Word Count: 549  
Author: renuki/Veglma  
Warnings: Does being in First person count?  
Challenge: Non-Challenge.  
A/N: This is a stort of a sequal to Close Thine Eyes, Child.

AKA: It's the good ending as in.. No one dies a painful death!

Huh... I wonder if I should do a bad ending? XD

Enjoy!

The blade stop inches away from the child, my hand shakes as I hold the forged metal over the child's face. I try to move the blade down, but my hands would not go down further, as if they are fighting me. After trying a minute without the blade going down, I sigh and sit down on the ground near a wall. I say aloud, "I can't kill you...heh, I wonder how I will die?"

I glance to where the child is, the child is walking toward me. I would have thought the child would have run off to call a guard as I sat here pondering how I would die. I shake my head and ask the child, "What is your name?" I might as well know the name of the child I couldn't kill.

The child answers me, "Iroh."

I smirk faintly and remark, "Iroh? What a nice name."

The child, Iroh, smiled happily, and he said, "Thank you!", he looks confused and adds, "Why are you sad?"

I...

Shaking my head, I answer the child, "...I will answer, it's because I will die soon, young Iroh."

Facing with certain death, I wish I could have repented for my past killings, but that is a lost dream now.

Iroh gasps in surprise and gazes at me. "Why?"

I laughed bitterly and replied, "Because, young one, the guards will kill me when they come back."

The child shake his head and tells me, "I will not allow the guards to kill you."

I stares at him and almost scream out, "What? I almost ended your life! There is no reason to help me!"

The child shook his head and says, "You stopped before you killed me, I know it is strange, but I can't let you die, I will help you get away before the guards come."

I smile and say to Iroh, "Young child, you have a big heart, don't lose it. If anyone has you as a friend, father or something else, they would be lucky indeed."

"Thank you, now come, I will take you to the armory." I blink and then ask.

"Why?"

"You can dress up as a Fire Nation solider and stay alive!"

I don't know if the young one's idea would work, but... I will take the risk, I says, "Thank you, child. Now let's go to this armory."

From the shadows, I sneak past guards as young Iroh walked past them and waved to them. We managed to make it to the armory without trouble, I sigh a bit in relief and take some armor to disguise as a solider. Iroh move to watch the door and make sure no one creep up on us.

After I got the armor on, the young child voiced a question from where he was watching the door, "Sir? Would you keep on killing people?"

I gaze at Iroh and reply, "No, I don't think my lord would like to know that I fail."

The child nods his head and muses aloud, "I hope I will see you again when I am older!"

I laugh slowly and say, "...Perhaps, but you will likely not remember me."

But, I will not forget you, young one.


	24. Why Did You Listen to That?

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender nor do I own Bad Touch from Bloodhound Gang.

Title: Why did you listen to that?  
Author: renuki/Veglma  
Word Count: Don't know.  
Challenge: #57 You and Me  
A/N: ... I can't believe it! I WROTE A FREAKING AU IN THE REAL WORLD...

But, I couldn't help it, the plot idea smack me with it, and I really didn't think of anything better. .

Sorry to Bloodhound Gang, for I have used one of their songs in this _drabble_. XD

------

_'You and me, baby, ain't nothing, but mammals.' _The radio blared out as a man leaned on his chair, he was humming along with the song with his eyes closed.

Unnotice and unheard, another man was walking toward the radio with an angry face.

_'So lets do it like they do it on the dis.-'_ The radio met the wall with a crash, the man, who was sitting in the chair, opened his eyes and gazed at the fluming, angry man. "Really, Ozai... You could have just turned the radio off."

Ozai glared at him and growled out, "Brother _Iroh_... I would like to know why you keep on having that _song_ on every time Ursa comes here? You don't even like Bloodhound Gang..."

Iroh gave his brother a teasing grin, "I thought it fits, you and her always h-" Ozai gave him a glare of '_Shut. Up. Or. Else.'_

Thinking it would be a smart thing, Iroh closed his mouth and didn't finished his sentence.


	25. Emotions: Baggage or Not?

**Disclaimer: **The day I own Avatar: The Last Airbender, is the day we see Ozai dancing around in a pink dress... singing YMCA.

Title: Emotions: Baggage or Not?Words Count: 98(Score!)  
Author: renuki(Me at Warnings: One person, FTW.  
Challenge: #58 Baggage  
A/N: ...You know? I had Zuko in mind when I wrote this drabble, but you can think that it's Iroh talking about his uncle... if he had a uncle. XD

My father said that emotions are worthless baggage.

He said that being emotionless makes a good Fire Lord.

He said that Anger can be a useful tool and let it take over you.

My uncle said that emotions make us feel alive.

He said that having emotions makes a good leader of a Nation.

He said that Anger isn't a tool, and I should control it, or it will take over me and I would be unfit to rule... _anything_.

I felt that my uncle's words were more right.

I shall follow my uncle's advise


	26. The Judgement

Disclaimer: FOR THE HORD-ALLIANCE! Er... I mean, I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

Title: The Judgment.(...WHAT? XD)  
Author: renuki/Veglma  
Word Count: 106(...Oh yay.)  
Warnings: Just plain weird.  
Challenge: #59 Judgment  
A/N: What? This fits just fine! .../Is amuse at the thought of Aang as the Punisher or is it the _Pun_isher/

----

The Avatar is...

The Judge: He who judges the acts of the people, he that declares what is right or what is wrong.

The Jury: He who decide who is guilty or not guilty, he who decides the fate of the accused.

The Executioner: He who carries out the judgment of the Judge and the decision of the Jury to the guilty.

He is one, he is all.

**May the spirits have mercy on the souls of the judged.**

_May the guilty face the payment of their crimes._

There will be no rest for the wicked.

'There will be no place to hide for the doomed.'


	27. Fallen From Grace

Disclaimer: ..I pity the fool that thinks I own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

Title: Fallen From Grace.  
Word Count: 365  
Author: renuki/Veglma  
Warning: ...Might not make sense?  
Challenge: #60 La Caduta  
A/N: Well, I suppose I should explain this drabble. I had a idea of Ozai wining the war and Aang with about everyone else dying in the last battle.

The Fire Nation kept on killing the Avatars until a Avatar was born to the Fire Nation, they then train him to be a weapon. He was never told that he was a Avatar.

That is until the Avatar's Past Life appeared and smacked him with the bloody truth.

...At least that how I remember it.

Random Note: Huo means Fire and Wu can mean army squad, crow, or sorcerer. (Fire Sorcerer. ...That just amusing to me. . )

----

A man kneel in front of the Fire Lord, he said blankly, "My lord, the Bai family that disrespected you and tried to rebel against you has died by my hands."

The Fire Lord laughed cruelly and said to the kneeling man, "I know I could trust you, Huo Wu, to take away the annoying pest. You are dismissed."

"Yes, sir," said Huo Wu as he got up from the ground and bowed to the Fire Lord.

Huo Wu walked away from the throne room and toward his own room, while in a corridor that was empty except for him a voice spoke up from behind him.

"Oh, how far the great have fallen from grace."

Huo Wu spin around with flames in his hands and stared at who said that, he saw a man wearing clothing from the Earth Kingdom. He snapped out, "...How did you get here? How did you did you get past the guards? How did I fallen from grace? I'm just a assassin for the Fire Lord."

The man glared at Wu as he crossed his arms over his chest, "How about the fact I'm you from a past life? How about the fact you are the _Avatar_?"

Huo Wu laughed at the man, and said sarcastically, "Oh, that makes _sense_. I'm daydreaming about meet my past life... _Sure_. Avatar? Hah! The Avatar is a myth, there was never such a thing as a Avatar!"

The 'so-called' past life of Huo Wu replied, "You don't believe me?"

"Like heck! I don't believe a insane person!"

"...Very well. I suppose you will not believe me if I say you can use your power to get to the Spirit world?"

"Yes, the only way to go to the Spirit world is to die!"

"Why don't we test that theory out?" the man smirked at Huo Wu.

"Fine, but I will kill you as soon as we find out you are wrong, Earth Kingdom 'past self' of me."

"Oh, that will not happen."

As to what happened next? That is a another story.

Although! Huo Wu did found out that his past life wasn't lying.


	28. Afriad of Fish, yo

Title: Afriad of Fish, yo.(Yes, the title is silly.)  
Author: renuki/Veglma  
Word Count: 410  
Warnings: Is a part of a AU? XD  
Challenge: #61 Stormy Petrel.  
A/N: ...I don't know if this fits the challenge, if it doesn't I shall write a another one and make this non-challenge.

Now, this is after(Far after.) Fallen From Grace, ...Yup. I wrote a another story for that AU.

I swear, it's taking over MY MIND!

I challenge anyone to figure out who new named characters are the reborn Avatar character.

There are three, not counting Huo Wu. XD

Now to the new character's names meanings

Jinhai: Golden Sea, (I did it for the irony, because, he is scared/hates the sea/water. XD)

Zhong: loyal; steadfast.

Wei: great or strength.

Deming: virtue bright.(I think.)

-----

As the sea birds make sounds above, Deming stood with his hands on the rail stared at the beautiful sea. He glanced up when he saw someone leaning on the ship's railing near him. He smiled happily when he saw who it was and said, "Hello, Uncle Wei!"

Wei gave his nephew a small smirk, "Hello, Deming. ...What are you doing?"

Deming answered with a grin, "I was watching the sea! It's very beautiful."

Wei was about to answer when a loud scream of "AHHHHH! I DON'T WANT TO GO ON DECK!" was heard coming from behind them, Wei turned around to see Zhong dragging Jinhai behind himself. Huo Wu, who was shaking his head, was following behind them.

Zhong said to Jinhai, "Oh come on! Stop being a coward, it's not like you can fall off the deck into the water."

A crew member piped up, "Um... you can go overb-"

"SHUT UP!" was Zhong's yell at the crew member, the crew member went 'eek' as he backed away from the annoyed Fire Nation soldier.

Wei was about to say something to the newcomers to the deck when a large shadow past over head showering them with water.

Everyone stared as a large fish landed on the other side of the ship, Zhong let out a curse in surprise.

Wei glanced to make sure his nephew was fine, seeing that he was, he let out a sigh and then shouted, "WHAT WAS THAT?"

Deming blinked in surprise... and blinked again.

Huo Wu mused aloud, "Hm... that must have been a Elephant Koi fish."

Jinhai stood silently staring at the place the fish landed, but soon, he screamed in pure terror, "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

He fain-er, I mean pasted out soon after.

The sea birds squeck in surprise, and the captain of the ship walked onto the deck, he growled out, "Who screamed loud enough to make a crack in the _glass_?"

Huo Wu pointed at Jinhai.

The captain stared in disbelief, "...Wha..?"

Zhong spoke up, "...My friend, well, he is scared of fishes, even dead ones, and water. ...He hates water as well."

Huo Wu mused to himself, "I wonder if something happen in Jinhai's past life with a fish that would make he so scared of fish?"

When they finally got to land, Jinhai yelled out the words 'THANK AGNI! GRASS AGAIN!' , as he kissed the ground.

Everyone stared at him and shook their heads.


End file.
